Jager: Full Throtle
by Pothe
Summary: My take on how Jager became a vampire
1. Meeting For The Second Time

JAGER: FULL THROTLE ~This is a Pothe and ElvenDemon co-written story.  
  
Chapter 1. Meeting For the Second Time  
  
A cold wind blew viciously against the straining trees, roaring past the lonely figure that crept through the black forest, leaving crushed leaves in his wake. The figure looked up as the wind encircled his body, curling around him like it would in a children's cartoon, then fleeting to create havoc elsewhere.  
  
The figure's black clothes rippled with the breeze, but he neither shivered nor gathered his shirt against him. The shirt clung to his skin, revealing well-built muscles, which made it easier to.attract his prey. The only light that shown through the thick treetops was that of the moon, a thin beam of sparkling light, the only proof that there was still some beauty alive in the world of mortals. The night creatures were silent, sensing the figure's predatorial aura, not wanting to fall victim to his bloodlust.  
  
Loosing interest with the uninhabited forest, the figure sighed, turning back the way he had come, strolling toward the deserted park he had left half an hour ago. Only, when he returned there now, he found it no longer deserted.  
  
Making his way through the dark, shadow filled park, he came across a girl. She sat alone, quietly staring off into space, oblivious to his existence. The girl was perfect prey for him. Slowly, creeping from the shadow's, he approached the girl. Her mind was blocked from him, but it mattered little, he had already captured her line of vision with his.  
  
Coming closer, she rose from the small bench she was sitting on. She seemed familiar to him, but the only thing he could think of at the moment was the crimson liquid of which he so desired, pulsing through her veins.  
  
Her hair was of a rich chocolate brown, along with her eyes, which held warmth in their cinnamon coloring. She was smaller than him, around 5'7'', and her skin was tan apposed to his deathly pale complexion. His shadow cast upon her small form as he neared.  
  
Her eyes showed fear but she did not move, instead she stood staring at him as if in a trance. He neared her, placing a hand on her cheek, his other hand had found it's way around her waist, drawing her toward him. Her body tensed against his, but she gave no sign of trying to escape his powerful embrace.  
  
Moving his head down, he placed soft, teasing kisses on her lips, each one growing deeper with increasing passion. The girl responded to his kisses with the same desire, seeming not to taste the blood in her mouth, as his fangs cut the flesh of her tongue.  
  
His kisses left her mouth, traveling down her chin to her throat. This seemed so familiar to him, but still his blood lust kept him from placing were he had seen this girl before. His fangs unsheathed, but as he was about to slip them into her throat her heard her voice, a barely audible whisper, " Rameth."  
  
~ Flashback~  
A/N oh yah!! Such a good cliffhanger!! Or at least I hope it is. Btw if you didn't pay attention to the title ( ur an idiot jk jk jk) the vampire in this chapie is (the incredibly sexy) Jager lol. Who's Rameth? Who's the girl? Where does Jager know her from? How many people would like to be her position? Jk but I know I would!! lol!! All these questions will be answered in chapter 2. REVIEW!! 


	2. The Messenger Ameniuy

The sun rose across the city, casting shadows among the mud brick house. Rays of her golden warmth spread through the dark alleys, through windows, waking her children with an array of colors. Amongst the awakening souls of Egypt, was a man of.  
  
His skin was a bronze that fit across his nicely shaped muscles, covering his tall frame. Dark hair, lightly tousled from sleeping, drew across his face, covering his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald, the color that captured so many in his gaze.  
  
His mud brick house lay toward the heart of the city, so that when he arose from his bed to his window he could see it's great temples, houses, and palace walls, all cast upon by the beauty of the sun. Dressing and eating some left over bread he walked to a small shop next to his house. This was a blacksmith and goldsmith shop, but more importantly, it was his shop.  
  
He took pride in his work and he was well known among the people. His prices were fair, each varying upon the type of work and what the customer could offer. If they were poor he would not cost them as much as he would a person who could afford the work he offered. Nonetheless he kept himself with enough money to live.  
  
But today a different customer came through the shop's crooked doorway. He was well dressed, his mustache well cut, and he carried an air of importance along with him. " Are you Rameth, the goldsmith? Owner of this.." The man looked around the plain walls of the shop with a slight look of disgust worn on his face, as if he didn't know exactly what he was doing here. " Shop?"  
  
" I am." Rameth said calmly, ignoring the rudeness the man showed him.  
  
" I am a messenger from the pharaoh. My name is Ameniuy. There is to be a festival soon, for the great goddess of Isis." Rameth was well aware of this festival but did not dare interrupt Ameniuy. " The pharaoh requires your services to make four special cups which will be used during worship." This caught his interest.  
  
" You are to go the palace were you will be given any tool or item needed to complete this task. Staying at the palace is also required for the time you are to be working there. If your work is satisfactory you shall be paid 30 pieces of gold. If your work does not please his majesty your life will be taken instead, for wasting the pharaoh's time. Not accepting his generous offer will lead also to your death, for wasting a messenger."  
  
It seemed to Rameth that Ameniuy felt pretty smug, adding the last bit in to make him seem more important then just a pharaoh's messenger. But Rameth didn't feel like fighting today, so he accepted.  
  
" Good." Ameniuy said, visibly relaxing. 'Maybe killing a goldsmith had not been on his To Do list today' Rameth thought, suppressing laughter. " Follow me then." With that Ameniuy stepped out of the small shop, with Rameth closely behind. As they walked down the crowded streets, people waved to him and said their greetings, looking questionably at the man Rameth was with.  
  
The sun was a quarter ways up in the blue sky when they reached the palace gates. The city around them was alive and bustling, merchants shouting, women scolding there children, and thieves pick-pocketing the women who were to busy with scolding the children to notice. All this Rameth watched while Ameniuy talked to the guards at the gates. Finally they were permitted through and they were on their way.  
  
They walked past a garden with plants, trees bared with fruit, and birds of all kinds with exotic colors. None of this could be seen in the desert- covered city, only inside the palace walls. Walking up the steep steps they passed another set of gates, guards, doors, and finally the palace door itself. As they walked in he looked at the room. It was magnificent, he could not help but stare at the colored walls, ornate furniture, and marbled floors.  
  
Smirking at his reaction, Ameniuy pulled Rameth up a flight of stairs, each room they passed seemed to Rameth to get more and more beautifully decorated. They stopped at one of these rooms. " This will be your room for next couple of days. Your work room will be on the bottom floor at the end of the hallway." Ameniuy informed him. Rameth stepped into his room, there was a beautiful wooden bed, a table, and a wardrobe. Compared to the rest of the rooms he had seen, it was simple, but to Rameth it was perfect. The room itself held the size of his house.  
  
" The pharaoh wishes to see you." Said Ameniuy. Both walked out of his room and up another flight of stairs. " The bottom two floors are open to you, the kitchen is on the bottom were you can get your food. Anywhere above your floor is not permitted unless you wish to meet a most painful end." Ameniuy said with a glint in his eye. As time passed Rameth began to dislike Ameniuy more and more.  
  
Ameniuy opened the doors at the end of the third floor, doing so he dropped to his knees at once in a low bow. Rameth did not know why but he felt obliged to do the same, so he knelt beside Ameniuy, following his actions. At once he knew why they were bowing," Arise." Said a booming voice. Rameth and Ameniuy stood, standing in front of the pharaoh. He kept his gaze toward the ground, it would have been considered disrespectful to do otherwise.  
  
" Judging by the way you are dressed, you must be the goldsmith I sent for."  
  
" He is, your majesty," Ameniuy said before Rameth could utter a word. He noticed that Ameniuy too, had his head bowed, eyes cast toward the ground.  
  
" You have agreed to such terms then." The pharaoh said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
" I have your majesty." Rameth said.  
  
" Good. You will give a list of tools and other items you will need to complete your task to an assistant I have so generously provided for you who, as we speak, is in your work room awaiting you. There are four cups, drawings of which you will be given. Gold and rubies will be what you will need to work with, you do know how to use both I assume." The pharaoh said, cutting himself off.  
  
" I do, your majesty."  
  
" Good, good. I see we will have little trouble with you. Now get to your work, I am a busy man." Ameniuy and Rameth bowed a last time and turned around to leave. But before they reached the doors, they opened, revealing a guard and a girl. Her beauty shocked Rameth. Her hair was of a rich, chocolate brown she had put in an elegant twist. She had smooth, tan skin, fitting her small frame well. Slender fingers held a simple, wooden, staff. She wore a red, flowing skirt and top revealing her stomach and fitting her curves nicely. On her arm he noticed, a gold band. Their eyes locked, her cinnamon orbs with his emerald ones.  
  
Her beauty captured him, as he and Ameniuy walked out of the room, passing the girl and the guard. Before the doors closed he heard someone announce the arrival of the newest person who entered the room. " Your majesty, the Sorceress Amara." 


	3. The Temple Of Isis

CHP 2 The Temple Of Isis  
  
Rameth's POV  
  
When I reached my workroom I said good bye to Ameniuy, who returned no such gesture, and stepped into the room. I found a boy of 16 standing in the middle of it; he had black hair, brown eyes, and was under 6 feet, fairly attractive young man. "You must be Rameth. I am Khay, your assistant. Welcome to the palace." He seemed rather nervous meeting me.  
  
"Thank you Khay." I knew that the boy had a great deal of work cut out for him, so I decided to skip greetings and get straight to what was nagging on my mind. "What do you know of the sorceress that arrived here not to long ago?" ( A/N HAHAHAH u thought he was talking bout work didn't you!!!) Khay looked rather puzzled at my question but soon got over his confusion.   
"The pharaoh has called her to witness the ceremony. Since Isis is the most powerful goddess of magic, he thought having a sorceress there would increase his popularity standards with the gods. I think she's very attractive." I stopped listening to his chattering after this. I did not have to be told how her looks affected him. ( A/N and no he was not affected in that way for all you dirty minded ppl out there)   
After that Khay and I collected the tools we would use and started on the first cup. The drawings given to me were fairly simple, but I had to be extra careful; while making these cups I was deciding my life expectancy. Four golden cups with religious symbols of Isis engraved in them, encrusted in blood red rubies.  
  
For the rest of the day, I spent my time working with Khay on the first cup, which was truly fatiguing work.   
When the day's light sunk down past the sandy dunes and high palace walls, I decided to go for a walk. I had to get out of the feverishly hot room. Khay had told me that we weren't supposed to leave the palace, but I had a trick or two up my sleeve. I stepped out of the oak wood door, which was engraved with graceful, descriptive designs, carefully carved into sphinxes, cats, and many other Gods and creatures. I approached the front gate guards with caution.   
"Halt. You are not permitted past these gates," the first guard said in a deep, commanding tone.  
  
"Excuse me, kind sir, but I am Rameth the goldsmith. I am making the four cups used at the ceremony of Isis. To make these cups in her honor I must go to the temple of Isis herself to have her blessing so that her cups may be perfect. Not permitting my access through these gates would be an offense towards Isis. Are you one to do so?" I said with an air of authority. In reality I had no clue what I was talking about, but hey if it worked!  
  
The guard grunted angrily, but decided to take my words seriously and he stepped back. "Be back before the twelfth ring of the high tower." ( A/N its more of bong thingy, u know big bronze plate that goes "bong," well this is more like a clock thingy...ok yah I am making no sense)   
The night was cool, stars glittered across the dark sky, glinting brightly against their black backdrop. The walk to the temple was a short one, and I passed few people for it was rather late. The temple was large, huge carvings of Isis embroidered the temple's entrance. I entered the temple quietly, looking at the surroundings I had been brought up with.   
Light flickered along the temple walls, illuminating the brightly colored pictures and hieroglyphs of the gods and goddesses. It was then I noticed another was present in the room. Her small frame was knelt in front of the alter, head bowed in silent prayer. 'Amara' I thought silently to myself.  
  
I watched her from my standing place at the temple's doors. She set a violet colored candle on the alter, which lit immediately without a match. So she really was a sorceress, I was amazed, but not completely astonished. The scent of lavender drifted to my nose and filled the temple with a pleasant aroma.   
She started chanting in a low, melodious voice, her soft tones creating beautiful, smooth music that chilled me to the bone, though it was not unpleasant. Suddenly I lost my footing. I had not noticed that I had actually been leaning forward to listen to her almost unnerving chanting, knocking over a vase of white lilies that stood at the foot of the entrance.   
  
Her chanting stopped and to my horror, she rose from her kneeling position. At once I fell to my knees in a bow as I had done for the pharaoh. " I am sorry goddess, I did not mean to intrude."  
She smiled gently, kneeling over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I kept my eyes on the floor, but I could not help but notice that the red dress she had been wearing, was tucked under her, revealing silken skin. I instantly closed my eyes.  
"It is alright, you do not need to bow before me." Her voice echoed in my mind, bouncing off the sides of my brain as I desperately tried to comprehend her words. I need not bow to her?  
I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that she had minded to cover her legs, not that I didn't mind, but it wasn't proper for me to look at one with her status. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the preference, my eyes met the red material of her dress, and I raised my eyes to look at her face.  
"You are a goldsmith, am I correct?" I blinked up at her, nearly blinded by her beauty. Astonishing cinnamon eyes stared down at me with an expression of gentle curiosity. As my brain registered her question, it dazzled me that she should be so curious about someone who had rudely interrupted her prayer.  
I nodded in answer, wondering quickly if she could read my mind. As quickly as I thought of the question, the quicker I hated it. I did not want her reading my mind, especially not with my awed thoughts of her whirling around in my head like ever annoying locusts.  
"I can tell." She ran her hands down the burns from the liquid hot gold that I used for my profession. Some were so new that they stung when she touched them, though her soft caress actually did some good, making the pain melt away a bit. I felt a pleasant warmth spread over my arm, and as I looked down, the burns seemed to fade.  
I looked at her, and saw the concentration in her eyes as she focused on my arm.  
She moved to the other arm, and the burns disappeared. I looked down in shock at my new skin, and she let out a sigh that I assumed came after every spell.  
I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I thank her? Or apologize again for intruding on her. I noticed much to my delight that she did not return to her prayer, although that was considered a deceitful insult to the goddess, and I silently hoped that she would not pay for her kindness later.  
I took a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of lavender that wafted off of the sorceresses skin, the aroma filling my nostrils, so strong that I could almost taste it.  
The sorceress frowned, looking at her "work" with an evaluating eye. I looked about nervously, trying to focus on anything but the one thing I wanted to pay attention to. Her.  
"That looks better," she said softly. I blinked, my eyes now on the floor, concentrating on the cold limestone tile. I could feel each and every curve and bump through my thin sandals, despite the maker's obsessive sanding of the smooth stone.  
I could feel her staring at me, could sense her eyes assessing my appearance. Finally, I could take it no longer, and I glanced up to meet her steady gaze. I did not want her judging me by my flustered countenance.  
"Thank you goddess." Her laugh bounced off the walls, soft and beautiful, not at all imposing, a friendly, gentle sound that made my heart lift.  
"I am no goddess, nor even close to being one."  
I paused for a minute, praying silently to Isis that the sorceress would not kill me for my next words. "What may I call you then?"  
She glanced at me, her cinnamon pupils drifting, catching mine, pulling my eyes to hers as if some invisible rope connected our gazes together.  
"You may call me Amara."  
  
(A/N BUMP BUMP BUM!!! ::sings a sappy love song:: um actually i dont know ne sappy luv songs... ::sobs:: but newho that was a not so action packed chapter but hey .its there isn't it?] 


End file.
